1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a holder for holding some articles, and more particularly to an umbrella holder installed in a motor vehicle for holding an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, some conventional holders installed in motor vehicles will be described with reference to FIGS. 13 and 14 of the accompanying drawings.
As is seen from the drawings, some of the motor vehicles of these days are equipped with doors 100 of a type having a pocket 102 mounted to an inside panel 104 of the door 100. Small articles, such as glove, cigarette, sunglasses or the like, can be put in the pocket 102. However, due to its inherent dimensional limitation, elongate things, such as an umbrella or the like, can not be neatly put into the pocket 102.
In view of the above, umbrella holders have been hitherto proposed, some of which are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 57-142652 and Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication No. 56-16146, which are constructed to be adjustable in length to the lengthes of umbrellas. That is, in these conventional umbrella holders, two elongate plate members each having an umbrella gripper are telescopically connected at their inward end portions. When in use, the two plate members are expanded or contracted to adjust the entire length thereof to the length of the umbrella which is to be held by the holder. However, these umbrella holders have the following drawbacks.
First, manipulation of the umbrella holders is troublesome. That is, in case of the holder of the former publication, awkward banding work is necessary for fixing the umbrella after the umbrella has been put on the holder. In case of the holder of the latter publication, the length adjustment of the holder needs a troublesome loosening and tightening work for a connecting screw by which the two elongate plate members are fastened.
Second, the holders disclosed by these publications are constructed to support the umbrella having the same exposed to the interior of the passenger's cabin. Thus, if the umbrella held by the holder is drenched with rain, the umbrella tends to wet the clothe of the passenger.